Immortal Marionette
by Ryuuha Yuna
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Taya, semua sibuk mempersiapkan surprise untuknya. Tsubame, merasa pernah bertemu dengan Ritsu sebelumnya? Bagaimana bisa? Warning: maybe OOC, triangle pairings, FemRitsu. RnR! DISCONTINUED!
1. She's alive!

**Immortal Marionette**

**© Souma Yuna**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

* * *

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Musica Village...

Tok Tok Tok

"Ha~i! Chotto matte kudasai!" ujar seseorang dari dalam sebuah toko bernama Doll's Shop. Orang itu pun membuka pintu tokonya.

"Yo, Taya! Ohayou ne!" sapa Todoroki Eiichi, seorang wizard-in-training dengan senyum yang ramah.

"Ah, ohayou gozaimasu, Ei-kun, silahkan masuk!" balas Soune Taya, seorang pembuat boneka, pemilik toko Doll's Shop.

Eiichi pun masuk ke toko sahabat baiknya itu, sambil melihat sekeliling toko.

"Tumben belum ada boneka baru, biasanya setiap aku datang ke sini, pasti ada satu atau dua boneka baru yang terlihat." komentar Eiichi sambil melihat setiap rak-rak boneka dengan seksama.

"Hahaha~" Taya pun tertawa. "Kau ini sangat teliti ya, Ei-kun. Sebenarnya ada satu boneka baru, sebuah marionette, tapi aku belum sempat memajangnya."

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong soal boneka, Taya, boleh gak aku meminjam salah satu bonekamu?"

"Boleh-boleh saja. Kalau aku boleh tau, untuk apa bonekanya, Ei-kun?"

"I-itu..." Eiichi pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku ada tugas dari Shishou, katanya aku harus membuat suatu benda menjadi hidup. Kalau aku memakai benda-benda biasa, nanti pasti akan mengerikan jadinya. Karena itu lebih baik boneka saja."

"Oh, baiklah. Mari, ikut aku." ajak Taya seraya berjalan menuju sebuah pintu.

Saat pintu dibuka, terlihat anak-anak tangga menuju ke bawah yang berwarna coklat kayu. Mereka berdua pun menuruni tangga tersebut.

Tap Tap Tap

"Nah, ini dia." ucap Taya sambil melihat ke arah sesuatu yang ditutupi dengan kain berwarna biru tua. Ia pun membuka kain tersebut.

Srak

"!" Eiichi pun kaget. Matanya terbelalak. Di balik kain itu, ada sebuah marionette yang sangat cantik.

Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna merah api, matanya berwarna hijau muda, dan memakai dress bergaya gothic lolita.

"Ki-kirei..." ucap Eiichi. "Jadi i-ini..."

"Ya, ini marionette yang aku buat kemarin, selama satu hari penuh. Aku pinjamkan ini padamu, Ei-kun." Taya pun tersenyum.

"E-eh? Kau yakin, Taya? Marionette ini terlalu bagus... Tidak, terlalu sempurna. Mana mungkin aku-"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Nanti aku bisa selalu membuat yang lain."

"..." Eiichi pun terdiam sebentar. "Taya... Arigatou!" Eiichi pun memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Ei-kun..." Taya pun agak kaget dengan reaksi sahabatnya itu. "Iya, sama-sama."

Tap Tap Tap

"Yo, Taya~ Kau ada di sini? Tadi aku langsung masuk karena pintunya tidak di-"

Laki-laki yang baru masuk tadi, dengan mata terbelalak melihat ke arah Eiichi dan Taya.

"Kun-ci..."

**-Diam sejenak-**

"HIIIEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Rook, laki-laki tadi, sambil berlari keluar ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Ch-chotto, matte kudasai yo, Rook-kun!" Taya pun melepaskan pelukan Eiichi dan mengejar Rook.

"Oi, Rook!" Eiichi pun mengikuti Taya.

"Kalian jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Kalian slash!" teriak Rook lagi. Ia sudah berlari sampai keluar toko.

Orang-orang pun bingung dengan tingkah Rook, dan bertambah bingung melihat dua orang mengejarnya.

"Rook! Jangan berteriak yang bukan-bukan!" teriak Eiichi yang malu dilihat orang-orang.

Rook tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan Eiichi. Ia lalu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ruko! Tolong buka pintunya! Hayaku!" ujar Rook sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

"Huh, kau ini, pagi-pagi sudah ribut dan teriak-teriak. Ada apa sih?" sahut seorang gadis berambut hitam berkuncir dua dengan bagian poni kiri berwarna biru.

"Ruko!" tangis -?- Rook seraya memeluk Ruko.

"E-eh? C-cho-chotto matte, kono yaro! Yamete!" ujar Ruko-dengan wajah memerah-sambil mendorong-dorong Rook agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hidoi, hidoi! Ruko sudah gak sayang sama Rook lagi!" gerutu Rook yang akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baka yaro, memangnya siapa yang sayang padamu?" ujar Ruko sewot. "Lagi pula, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Taya, Taya dan Eiichi!"

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka berdua slash! Yaoi! Maho! Biseks! Abnormal!"

"Hee?" Ruko pun sweatdropped. "Jangan bercanda, dasar bodoh."

"Aku serius, Ruko! Tadi aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri, mereka berpelukan mesra seperti ini!" Rook pun memeluk Ruko lagi.

"Kono yaro..."

Bletak!

"Itte, Ruko... Hikssu..." rintih Rook sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang dijitak Ruko tadi.

"Kau tidak perlu mencontohkannya, baka!" Ruko pun menghela nafas. "Apa kau yakin?" ucap Ruko ragu.

"Iya kok, aku-"

"K-kau ini, ja-jangan bikin gossip yang aneh-aneh, b-baka!" ujar Eiichi yang kecape'an berlari.

"R-Rook-kun, i-itu tadi, h-hanya kesalahpahaman saja!" ucap Taya yang juga kelelahan.

"Uso! Tadi aku lihat sendiri kalian berpelukan!" ujar Rook-yang langsung sembunyi di belakang Ruko-ngotot.

"Sudah Taya bilang tadi, itu hanya kesalahpahaman. Aku memeluk Taya karena ia sudah mau membantuku." jelas Eiichi

"Iya, itu benar, Rook-kun. Aku tadi meminjamkan marionette buatanku kepada Ei-kun." jelas Taya.

"Kalian tidak bohong, serius?" ucap Rook memastikan.

"Iya Rook, seribu-rius malah." ujar Eiichi sewot.

"Tuh, sudah kuduga 'kan, kau pasti salah sangka." ujar Ruko seraya kembali masuk ke rumahnya. "Kalau kalian berani menggangguku lagi, kalian akan tau akibatnya." Ruko pun menatap mereka bertiga dengan sinis, dan menutup (baca: membanting) pintu rumahnya.

"Ru-Ruko-san..." gumam Taya.

"Se-seram..." gumam Eiichi.

Mereka bertiga pun merinding seketika.

"Oh iya, Ei-kun, kau belum mengambil marionette-nya ya?" tanya Taya.

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Ya sudah, ayo kita balik!" ajak Eiichi seraya berlari kembali ke toko Taya.

.

.

.

"TAYA!"

Tok Tok Tok

"Taya! Buka pintunya! Hayaku!"

Tok Tok Tok

"Matte kudasai ne!"

Tap Tap Tap

"Ada apa, E- Eh?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Eiichi langsung menarik (baca: menyeret Taya keluar dari toko + rumahnya itu.

"C-cho-chotto matte, Ei-kun! A-ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Taya-yang masih diseret oleh Eiichi.

"Ini soal marionette-mu!" ujar Eiichi-yang masih menyeret Taya.

"Eh, ada apa dengan-"

"Pokoknya ikut saja!"

"E-eh?"

**-Di rumah Eiichi-**

Brak!

"Ei-kun, sebenarnya ada-" kata-kata Taya pun terpotong saat melihat sebuah sosok di kamar Eiichi.

"Ah, ohayou gozaimasu, Taya-san!" sapa sosok itu.

"..."

**-Diam sejenak-**

"UWAAAA!" jerit -?- Taya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"T-Taya-san, ada apa?" tanya sosok tadi, yang adalah marionette buatan Taya yang dipinjam oleh Eiichi. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Ti-ti-ti-tidak, tidak ada..." ucap Taya dengan senyum yang terpaksa.

"Hontou ni?" tanya marionette itu lagi, dengan tatapan polos.

"I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa..." Taya pun blushing.

"Nah, sudah mengerti 'kan maksudku?" tanya Eiichi.

"Iya, tapi... Aku masih tidak mengerti, mengapa kau tadi berteriak-teriak, padahal sepertinya tidak ada hal yang gawat di sini."

"Marionette ini... Dia, memiliki 'hati'..." ucap Eiichi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala marionette itu.

"E-eh?"

"Kau lihat 'kan, ekspresinya tadi? Itu bukan hanya sekedar 'pertanyaan', tapi dia benar-benar punya perasaan 'khawatir' padamu, yang adalah penciptanya."

"Benar juga... Dia, seperti bayi yang baru saja lahir..." ujar Taya sambil menatap marionette itu.

"Hn... Tidak bisa kuperkirakan kalau akan seperti ini jadinya. Padahal kukira, ia akan menjadi seperti, semacam robot."

"Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi." Taya pun menepuk pundak Eiichi. "Sekarang, kita harus memberinya nama."

"Nama?"

"Iya, nama. Tidak mungkin kita hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'marionette' 'kan?" ucap Taya.

"B-benar juga... Hm..."

"Bagaimana kalau 'Nami' (ombak)?"

"Nami... Nami... Namine (suara ombak)?"

"Namine... Namine Ritsu (Rima)?"

"Ah, nama yang bagus!" ujar Eiichi.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Namine Ritsu." ujar Taya kepada Ritsu.

"Hai, arigatou, Taya-san, Ei-san." Ritsu pun tersenyum.

Tap Tap Tap

"Eiichi!" panggil Rook yang baru saja masuk. "E-eh?"

"Rook?"

"Kalian berdua sama saja, masa' pintu rumah sendiri gak dikunci sih?" tegur Rook. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa gadis itu?"

"Ah, dia..."

**Tsudzuku**

Banzaii! Selesai juga fic ini! XD  
Yosh, ayo lanjutkan! -heh?-

**Interviewee with Soune Taya**

Author (A): Ya-chan! Aku minta waktumu sebentar ya~? X3 -sok akrab, ditendang-

Taya (T): Ah, silahkan, Yuna-san!

A: Ya-chan suka Ritsu ya? -terlalu _to the point_-

T: Ehm... Tolong berhenti memanggil saya 'Ya-chan', Yuna-san. D-dan, saya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Ritsu-sa-etto, Ritsu.

A: Kalau memang gak ada hubungan apa-apa, kenapa blushing tadi? -gak menghiraukan perkataan Taya soal 'Ya-chan'-

T: I-itu... -blush-

A: Wah, Ya-chan imut kalo blushing! X3 -iseng mode: on-

Ritsu (R): Berhenti mengganggu Taya-kun, Yunyun! -he?-

A: Yunyun? =='a

T: Ri-Ritsu?

R: Taya-kun, daijobu desu ka? -ekspresi khawatir yang polos-

T: E-e... I-iya... Daijobu desu ^/^

A: Oi, oi, jangan membuat atmosfer _lovey-dovey_ gitu donk! Ritsu, siapa yang ngajarin kau manggil aku 'Yunyun'? -sewot-

R: Sirik aja kau! =3= Oh, itu aku bikin sendiri.

A: Yakin? -curiga-

R: Emang kenapa? Lagipula, nama itu imut untukmu :P

A: I-imut apanya? =/=+

T: E-etto, menurut saya, nama itu memang cocok untuk Yuna-san -takut-takut-

A: Itu tidak imut! Itu memalukan! /"

R: Ah sudahlah, susah ngomong sama kamu -capek- Taya-kun, ayo pergi. -nyeret Taya-

A: Eits! Tunggu, satu pertanyaan terakhirku! -narik Taya balik-

T: A-apa itu, Yuna-san?

A: Kau itu cewek apa cowok sih? -dengan inosennya bertanya-

T: -pundung (nancep)-

R: Taya-kun! Taya-kun! -bingung mau ngapain-

Oke, kita owari-in aja interviewee gaje ini -Ritsu: Dari tadi juga cuma elu doank yang gaje!-

Info: FemRitsu, umur: anggap aja lebih muda 2-3 tahun dari Taya.

RnR minna! XD

Kamikorosu if u don't! -evil smirk, kicked-


	2. Otanjoubi omedetou, Taya!

**Immortal Marionette**

**© Souma Yuna**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

******UTAUloid ****© masing-masing creator (terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan)**

* * *

"Kalian berdua sama saja, masa' pintu rumah sendiri gak dikunci sih?" tegur Rook. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa gadis itu?"

"Ah, dia..." Eiichi pun bingung bagaimana menjelaskan hal ini kepada Rook.

"Hm?" Rook pun memandang ke arah Taya-yang dari tadi dipegangi tangannya oleh Ritsu-dengan tatapan curiga.

"..." Taya pun langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Jangan-jangan, dia itu pacarnya Taya, ya." ucap Rook spontan.

"E-eh? Bu-bukan kok! Tolong jangan menuduhku sembarangan, Rook-kun!" bantah Taya dengan wajah memerah.

"Ne, Taya-san, dia ini siapa?" tanya Ritsu polos.

"Ng, dia itu sahabatku, Ritsu." jawab Taya. "Rook-kun, dia adalah Namine Ritsu, tapi, dia itu bukan manusia."

"Bukan manusia? Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini, dia itu adalah marionette buatan Taya, dan dengan sihirku, dia menjadi hidup." jelas Eiichi.

"..." Rook pun penasaran, ia lalu mendekati Ritsu-yang masih memegang tangan Taya-dan menarik tangannya.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Rook lalu mengetuk-ngetuk tangan Ritsu.

"E-eh?" Taya dan Eiichi pun sweatdropped.

"Ano, Rook-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ritsu dengan inosennya.

Rook pun sedikit blushing. "Ah, go-gomenna. Aku hanya ingin memastikan perkataan Taya dan Eiichi tadi." _"Ma-manisnya..."_

"Nah, sekarang, kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Eiichi.

"Apa maksudmu, Ei-kun?" tanya Taya.

"Hn, Ritsu butuh tempat untuk tinggal, walau dia hanya boneka, tetap saja dia itu perempuan, jadi tidak mungkin tinggal bersama kita."

"Hmm..."

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau di rumah Ruko saja!" ujar Rook. "Ruko 'kan perempuan, dan dia juga baik, ramah, cantik, manis, perhatian, dan..."

Eiichi pun menutup mulut Rook. "Iya, iya, sudah diputuskan kalo gitu. Kau jangan banyak bicara lagi."

"Uh! Eiichi hidoi! Kenapa mulutku ditutup! Padahal 'kan aku sedang menceritakan sifat-sifat kekasihku yang baik hati bagaikan malaikat itu!"

**-Di tempat lain-**

"Ha-hacchii!"

Terdengar suara seseorang bersin.

"Huh, padahal tidak dingin, kenapa aku bersin? Cih, pasti ada orang baka yang membicarakanku dari belakang." gerutu Ruko sambil mengambil tisu.

**-Back to TayaEiichiRook (kicked)-**

"Ano, Rook-kun, memangnya anda sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Ruko-san ya?" tanya Taya.

"Tentu saja sudah!" ujar Rook sambil nyengir dengan wajah memerah.

"Uso! Sejak kapan kau jadian dengan Ruko? Kalau kulaporkan padanya, habislah kau, Rook." ujar Eiichi sweatdropped.

"Huh, laporkan saja! Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya kok!"

"Hn..." Eiichi pun menatap Rook dengan ekspresi tidak yakin. "Ya sudah. Ayo kita ke rumahnya sekarang." ajaknya.

"Yosh!" ujar Rook bersemangat.

"Ritsu, ayo, kami akan membawa anda ke tempat Ruko-san, teman baik kami. Kau juga pasti bisa akrab dengannya." ucap Taya sambil tersenyum kepada Ritsu.

"Ha-hai!"

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ruko-chan~!" panggil Rook dari luar.

Kriek!

"Hn, apa maumu, baka?" tanya Ruko _straight to the point. _"Eh?" Ruko sedikit kaget melihat Ritsu di sebelah Taya.

"Kami akan menjelaskannya nanti, bolehkah kami masuk dulu, Ruko?" tanya Eiichi.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk!"

Tep

"Duduklah." ucap Ruko sopan. "Jadi, siapa gadis ini?"

"Ritsu, perkenalkanlah dirimu." ujar Eiichi.

"Ha-hai! A-atashi wa Namine Ritsu desu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ruko-san!"

_"Ma-manis sekali..." _"Yo-Yokune Ruko desu. Yoroshiku."

"Ruko-san, dia ini adalah marionette buatan saya, dan dia menjadi hidup berkat mantra yang diberikan oleh Ei-kun." jelas Taya.

"Wah, tidak kusangka Eiichi bisa sukses membuat sebuah benda menjadi hidup." sindir Ruko sambil tersenyum usil.

"Jangan meremehkan aku." ujar Eiichi singkat.

Dan terjadilah perang death glare, Eiichi VS Ruko!

"Ne, ne, Ruko." panggil Rook. "Bukankah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan ekor bergoyang ke sana kemari -?-

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Ruko dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ah, iya, Ruko, memangnya benar kau sudah jadian dengan makhluk aneh ini?" tanya Eiichi dengan wajah penasaran.

"..." Ruko pun diam sejenak, lalu menghela nafasnya. "Ya, buat apa juga disembunyikan. Memang benar, aku sudah menerima pernyataan darinya." sahut Ruko.

"Tuh, dengar 'kan? Sudah 'ku bilang, aku tidak berbohong." ujar Rook sambil nyengir.

"Hahaha~ Tidak kusangka, kalau begitu, omedetou ne!" ujar Eiichi sambil menyalami Rook dan Ruko.

"A-arigatou..." ujar Ruko dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan Rook hanya tersenyum.

"Omedetou, Ruko-san to Rook-kun!" ujar Taya sambil tersenyum. "Ano, Ruko-san, bolehkah saya minta tolong kepada anda?"

"Boleh saja, ada apa, Taya?" tanya Ruko.

"Boleh tidak, saya titip Ritsu untuk tinggal di sini? Habisnya, dia 'kan perempuan, walaupun dia hanya sebuah boneka, saya tetap ingin menghargai hal itu."

"Itu saja? Tentu saja boleh!" Ruko pun tersenyum lebar. "Ritsu, mulai hari ini, kita tinggal bersama ya!"

"I-iya, arigatou, Ruko-san." ucap Ritsu.

"Panggil saja aku Ruko." jawab Ruko. "Kita teman ya!"

"Hn!"

"Nah, urusannya sudah selesai! Taya, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Eiichi sambil menarik Taya keluar.

"E-eh? Chotto-"

"Ja, minna! Sampai jumpa BESOK!" ujar Eiichi dengan penekanan pada kata 'besok' dan mengedipkan mata kepada Rook dan Ruko.

Bruk!

"Besok?" gumam Rook bingung.

"Ah! Besok! Iya! Rook, masa' kau tidak ingat?" ujar Ruko sambil menatap Rook.

"Ah! Iya, besok itu..."

"Hn! Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap!"

.

.

"Ano, Ei-kun, kenapa kau menarikku seperti itu?" tanya Taya-yang masih diseret Eiichi.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin cepat pulang." ucap Eiichi.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ng... Oh ya, aku ada janji dengan Shishou! Sampai bertemu lagi besok ya, Taya!" Eiichi pun melambaikan tangannya dan berlari pergi.

Shuu~~

Taya pun hanya bisa cengo melihat kepergian Eiichi.

_"Kenapa ya, Ei-kun bersikap aneh hari ini..."_

**-Di tempat lain-**

"Huh, untung saja aku ingat hari ini ada janji dengan Shishou, kalau tidak, aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa pada Taya." gumam Eiichi sambil menghela nafas.

Tok Tok Tok

Eiichi pun mengetuk pintu rumah Shishou-nya.

"Hai! Chotto matte kudasai!" ujar sebuah suara dari dalam.

Kriek!

"Konnichiwa, Shishou!" sapa Eiichi kepada Shishou-nya, Utanomiyatsuko Tsubame.

"Lagi-lagi kau telat, Eiichi." ujar Tsubame. "Ayo masuk."

Tap Tap Tap

"Duduklah, Eiichi."

"Hai!"

"Jadi, bagaimana tentang tugas yang kuberikan? Berhasilkah?" tanya Tsubame sambil menuangkan teh untuk Eiichi.

"Arigatou, Shishou." Eiichi pun meminum teh tersebut. "Ya... Berhasil..."

"Lalu, apa terjadi sesuatu? Tidak biasa kau hanya tersenyum kecil jika salah satu mantramu berhasil, ada apa?"

"Eto..." Eiichi pun menundukkan kepalanya. "Benda yang kugunakan, adalah sebuah marionette, yang dibuat oleh Taya."

"Marionette? Bukankah itu bagus? Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa aneh, karena marionette buatan Taya pasti bagus dan mirip seperti manusia sungguhan 'kan?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Shishou. Tapi..." Eiichi pun menghela nafasnya. "Apa tidak apa, jika boneka itu dibiarkan tetap hidup?"

"Apa kau keberatan dengan hal itu?" tanya Tsubame.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja, boneka itu, Ritsu, memiliki hati, dan aku merasa... Aku tidak punya hak untuk membuatnya hidup."

"Hm..." Tsubame pun menepuk pundak muridnya itu. "Dengar, Eiichi. Sihir yang kuajarkan padamu itu, bukan sihir yang semata-mata 'menciptakan' sebuah kehidupan, melainkan 'memindahkan' atau 'menghidupkan kembali' sebuah kehidupan."

"... Ka-kalau begitu, Ritsu..." Mata Eiichi pun terbelalak.

"Ya, ada kemungkinan kalau Ritsu adalah roh seseorang yang sudah mati, hanya saja, ia kehilangan ingatan tentang kehidupan lalunya."

"..." Eiichi pun cengo.

"Hahaha, jangan memasang tampang aneh seperti itu." Tsubame pun tertawa. "Sudah, bukannya besok hari ulang tahun Taya? Ayo, kita harus menyiapkan pesta untuknya."

"... Hai!"

**-Besoknya, di rumah Ruko-**

Ting Tong

"Rook! Tolong bukakan pintunya! Mungkin itu kue ulang tahunnya!" ujar Ruko dari dapur.

"Hai!"

Tap Tap Tap

Kriek!

"Ini pesanan anda." ujar delivery-man dari Delicious Bakery.

"Ini uangnya." Rook pun mengambil kotak kuenya dan memberikan uangnya. "Terima kasih!"

"Iya, terima kasih! Selamat menikmati!"

Tep

Bruk!

"Wah, kelihatannya enak!" ujar Rook seraya membuka kotak kue-nya.

"Rook, tolong bantu aku, kau siapkan kue dan lilinnya!" teriak Ruko yang masih di dapur.

"Hai! Wakatta yo!"

Rook pun mengeluarkan kue-nya, menaruhnya di meja, dan menancapkan lilin berangka '17'.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk saja! Pintunya belum dikunci!" ujar Rook.

Kriek!

"Yo, Rook!" sapa Eiichi.

"Ohayou, Rook!" sapa Tsubame.

"Ah, ohayou, Eiichi, Tsu-nii!" balas Rook.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya, Rook! Semoga hubungan kalian langgeng sampai menikah nanti!"

"Ah, a-arigatou, Tsu-nii." Rook pun blushing dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kalau mau minta saran, padaku saja, aku siap membantumu!" Tsubame pun menepuk pundak Rook.

"Iya, Shishou 'kan womanizer kelas kakap." ujar Eiichi sambil tersenyum usil, yang disambut jitakan dari Tsubame.

"Hahaha~"

"Ah, ohayou, Ei-san!" sapa Ritsu yang baru turun dari tangga.

"Ohayou, Ritsu!" balas Eiichi sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Ritsu, kenalkan, ini Utanomiyatsuko Tsubame, Shishou-nya Eiichi, dan merupakan aniki sepupu dari Ruko." jelas Rook.

"Oh... Atashi wa, Namine Ritsu desu. Yoroshiku, Tsubame-san!"

"Yoroshiku, Ritsu. Panggil saja aku Tsu-nii, biar sama seperti Rook, Ruko, dan Taya." Tsubame pun tersenyum. _"Manis sekali..."_

"Ah, ohayou, Tsu-nii, Eiichi." sapa Ruko yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Ohayou, Ru-chan~!" balas Tsubame seraya memeluk imouto sepupu-nya.

"!" Ruko pun menghindar dengan mudahnya.

Bam!

"I-itte, Ru-chan~ Ru-chan jahat, masa' kau tidak mau dipeluk oleh aniki-mu ini!" ujar Tsubame.

"Tsu-nii..." ucap Rook dengan aura setan -?- disekelilingnya.

"Ro-Rook?" gumam Ruko dan Eiichi- yang badannya merinding dan berkeringat dingin. Ritsu pun hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dengan tampang inosennya.

"Chotto, Ro-Rook, a-aku cuma bercanda kok, ja-jangan dianggap serius dong..." Tsubame pun mengambil 1000 langkah menjauh dari Rook.

"Hm, ya sudah. Ruko, semuanya sudah siap 'kan?" tanya Rook-yang ekspresinya masih terbawa kejadian tadi.

"Eh, iya, su-sudah." jawab Ruko. _"Te-ternyata, Rook bisa marah seperti itu juga ya..."_

"Oh, kalau begitu, ayo kita ke rumahnya." Rook pun menarik tangan Ruko, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. "Kalian berdua, tolong jaga Ritsu ya!"

Blam!

"..."

.

.

"Eto, R-Rook..." panggil Ruko-yang masih diseret oleh Rook.

"Hn? Nani ka?"

"A-ano, kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkan kejadian tadi. Tsu-nii itu 'kan, memang selalu seperti itu..."

"Iya, aku tidak memikirkannya kok." respon Rook singkat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ruko.

Rook pun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ruko. "Apa mungkin, aku bisa berbohong padamu?"

"..." Ruko pun terdiam. Wajahnya memerah.

"Haha~ Kau manis sekali kalau sedang blushing." goda Rook sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kono yaro." Ruko pun menatap Rook dengan sinis.

"Haha~ Jangan marah gitu dong, Ruko." Rook pun tersenyum dan menarik lengan Ruko.

"Eh?"

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Ruko, sukses membuat wajahnya merah padam.

"Daisuki yo, Ruko." ucap Rook seraya kembali menyeret Ruko ke rumah Taya.

"..." Ruko hanya terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. _"Daisuki yo, Rook..."_

**-Di rumah Taya-**

Tok Tok Tok

"Taya!"

Tok Tok Tok

"!"

Tap Tap Tap

"Chotto matte kudasai!"

Kriek!

"Ohayou, Taya!" sapa Rook dan Ruko.

"Ah, ohayou, Rook-kun, Ruko-san!" balas Taya sambil tersenyum. "Ano, apa yang membuat kalian datang ke- Eh?"

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya, ayo ikut kami!" ujar Rook seraya menyeret Taya.

"Chotto-Rook-kun!"

Walau sudah diteriaki begitu, Rook tetap tidak menghiraukan Taya.

"Ru-Ruko-san!"

Ruko hanya diam dan mengikuti mereka berdua, ia juga tidak menghiraukan Taya. _"Gomenne, Taya..."_

.

.

"Ko-kore wa..." gumam Taya.

"Nah, ayo masuk!" ajak Rook.

Ruko pun membuka pintu rumahnya, lalu Rook mendorong Taya agar masuk ke rumah Ruko.

Tep!

Klink!

"Surprise!" teriak Eiichi, Tsubame, dan Ritsu.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Taya!" ujar semuanya kecuali Taya.

"..." Taya pun kaget. "Mi-minna... Arigatou!" Taya pun tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo, tiup lilinnya, Taya!" ujar Tsubame seraya membawa kue ulang tahun Taya.

"Hai! Fu~h!"

Plok Plok Plok

"Ini, hadiah untukmu, Taya!" ujar Rook seraya memberikan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado.

"Kami semua patungan loh untuk membelinya!" jelas Eiichi.

"Arigatou, minna..."

"Nah, ayo buka!" ujar Ruko.

Srek Srek

"I-ini..."

"Ya, ini adalah kain sutra special untuk membuat baju-baju boneka. Kami harap kau menyukainya." ucap Tsubame.

"Yang memilihkannya Ritsu loh! Karena kau penciptanya, kami pikir seleranya akan sama dengan seleramu." jelas Rook.

"Ki-kirei dana... Ritsu, terima kasih sudah memilihkannya untukku."

"Do-dou itamashite, Taya-san." Ritsu pun tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"..." Eiichi pun tersenyum ke arah Taya, lalu berpaling ke arah Ritsu. _"Roh gadis yang sudah mati, ya..."_

Tsubame lalu memotong kue-nya, dan membagikannya kepada yang lain.

"Arigatou, Tsu-nii." ujar Ritsu sambil melahap kue tersebut.

"Dou ita." Tsubame pun tersenyum. _"Anak ini... Entah kenapa, rasanya pernah bertemu sebelumnya... Tapi kapan... Dan, di mana?"_

Deg!

"!" Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba kepala Ritsu terasa sakit.

"Hn? Doushite, Ritsu-chan?" tanya Ruko khawatir.

"Da-daijobu desu..." jawab Ritsu. "!"

Tiba-tiba, Ritsu mendapat sebuah bayangan, ia sedang di taman bersama satu orang gadis berambut merah, dan dua orang laki-laki.

_Ri-chan! Mite! Kupu-kupu itu cantik sekali!_

_Wah, kirei ne!_

_Kirei..._

_Hei, kalian, mau sampai kapan di sini?_

_Uh, Tecchan hidoi dana!_

_Sudahlah, Teto, hari sudah mulai gelap._

_Iya, ayo kita pulang!_

_Hn, baiklah..._

Brugh!

"Ritsu?"

**Tsudzuku**

**Gomenna, minna, saya gak bikin interviewee kali ini, soalnya saya mau nonton dulu! -ditendang-**

**Di chap selanjutnya baru saya bikin! Gomen! DX**

**Yosh! Otanjoubi omedetou, Taya! XD**

**Panjang umur dan jangan kayak cewek lagi ya! -ditimpuk tiang infus-**

**Minna, RnR please! -puppy eyes-**


End file.
